megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Force Mega Man
Mega Man is the EM Wave Change of the human Geo Stelar and his Wizard Omega-Xis. He is registered under Project TC as No. 003, preceeded by Acid Ace and Rogue, respectively. His appearance also changed, following the events of registration. Game History In the games, Mega Man was first formed when Omega-Xis crashed on Earth and met Geo Stelar while he was looking at stars. Omega-Xis EM Wave Changed with Geo to stop EM Viruses that hijacked a train. (In the Star Force 3, he can EM wave change anywhere due to the improved technology) Anime History In the anime, Mega Man first formed the day after Geo and Omega-Xis met to. The two EM Wave Changed in order to save Luna Platz from a train accident caused by viruses. He does not become Mega Man right away and he can not become Mega Man unless he "pulses-in" and he becomes waves which resemble Mega Man. His main attack is the Mega Buster, which is Omega-Xis' head, and can use Battle Cards. Abilities *'Mega Buster:' Mega Man's default weapon. It can rapid-fire normal shots, or fire a single charge shot which is ten times stronger. The exact stats and special effects of the buster depend on the weapon that Omega-Xis has equipped. *'Star Break:' During the first game and first season of the anime, Mega Man can borrow the power of the three satellite Admins in order to power himself up. *'Wave change:' Allows Geo and Omega-Xis to combine with each other to form Mega Man.(In the Mega Man Star Force 3 Ace/Joker, he can EM wave change anywhere he wants because of the supposed very "advanced" technology.) *'Tribe On:' During the second game and second season of the anime, Mega Man can use the OOPArts to gain the power of the Ninja, Saurian, and Zerker tribes. In the anime, the Zerker tribe is the only one used until the final episode. *'Noise Change:' During the third game, Mega Man can use the Ace Program or Joker Program to power attune himself to Noise. Game-exclusive Abilities *'Shield:' Mega Man can block most attacks with his shield, although any attack with the Break attribute will go through it. *'Predation:' Mega Man can lock onto enemies in combat and attack them with close-ranged attacks. Certain forms, such as the Ninja Tribe and Wolf Noise, allow for automatic lock-on under certain conditions. *'Counter:' If Mega Man strikes an enemy as it begins to attack, he stuns them for a short time and gains an extra battle card. *'Area Eater:' Mega Man uses the Hunter-VG's Wizard On function to allow Omega-Xis to swipe away one or two rows on the battle field. *'Beast Slap:' Mega Man uses the Hunter-VG's Wizard On function to allow Omega-Xis to swipe the two rows in front of him, attacking any enemies occupying those panels. Anime-exclusive Abilities *'Battle Card Predation:' Omega-Xis consumes a Battle Card and temporarily becomes it. While this takes a short time, skilled foes usually use this to their advantage. This technique and its weakness are removed when Geo begins using the Star Carrier. *'Anti-Hypnosis:' Mega Man is immune to hypnosis effects. This trait is inherent to all beings during EM Wave Change. Trivia *In the anime, the name Mega Man was suggested hastily by Omega-Xis when Geo nearly divulged his real name to Luna and Bob Copper. Category:MegaMan Star Force characters Category:Project-TC